


Precious（卡羊铁）

by krbyskousuke



Series: Cookie Jar（卡羊铁） [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “刘扬扬认为可爱的人配可爱的东西是极为合乎道理的。”
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Cookie Jar（卡羊铁） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617268
Kudos: 13





	Precious（卡羊铁）

**Author's Note:**

> cookie jar番外，巨ooc的无脑pwp  
> 大概比较偏羊铁  
> 3p，小道具，失那个禁，雷的话不要看
> 
> cookie jar本篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323289  
> 番外2 one night study：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525951

“有想我吗？”

冲洗完运动后的汗味，刘扬扬全身重回平日的清爽，微笑着问正用乖巧蜷缩着的指节扒住沙发背的眼前人。肖德俊安静地垂下眼睛任由刘扬扬抚摸自己的发丝，眼神要避不避地不知看向哪里。

问题没有得到回应。

之前两人每次事后肖德俊趴在枕头边休息，视线或是飘向床头被抽得乱七八糟的纸巾盒，或是飘向床下款式千篇一律的酒店拖鞋，唯独不会定格哪怕一秒在他身上——即便他们回归日常似地对话，即便刘扬扬意犹未尽地面对面抚着他温存。

刘扬扬对这缥缈的眼神不陌生，但他猜不出肖德俊现在露出这个眼神的意义。

手游移到肖德俊的脸颊，手指再一点点移到唇。没能描摹完那不算十分丰满却隐隐溢着色香的唇形，突然就被口腔的温暖湿润包裹起来。

刘扬扬很喜欢肖德俊舌头的触感，像是肖德俊爱吃的焦糖布丁般滑嫩，无论是对他的手指还是下体都流连缠绕得恰到好处，不会过分贪婪地索取，也不那么平凡冷淡。

肖德俊轻柔而缓慢地吮吸着那曾经被他咬上印记的指，一会儿又伸出舌尖像是小猫喝奶一样，一下一下舔舐着刘扬扬的指腹。刘扬扬的腿间逐渐开始怒张，仍然贴在脸颊处的手指也明显感到了肖德俊体温的上升，食指不禁向着那温热更深处探索。肖德俊舌头的动作变得略微急促起来，仿佛固定在沙发背上的手也缓缓抬起握住刘扬扬的手腕。

哐啷啷——

脚脖子传来的冰冷声音惊得肖德俊身子一颤，手指从舌间滑出。一改刚才的低眉顺目，回过头向着那声音的源头望望，又向着刘扬扬望望，不知何时变得潮漉漉的眼神里写满了名为无助的诱惑。

刘扬扬觉得他这才得到了答案。

肖德俊第一次看到这套东西时的确有犹豫。刘扬扬放下袋子时露出的表情是无异于往常的轻松平静，却平静得让肖德俊背脊发凉。

那是一种很矛盾的，害怕被束缚，又渴望被束缚的犹豫。

肖德俊，我已经是你的东西了对吧，要不要也变成我的东西呢。

肖德俊没有点头也没有摇头，只默默地拿起那只做工考究的小巧项圈，说了句挺可爱的。

刘扬扬认为可爱的人配可爱的东西是极为合乎道理的。

“我也想你。乖，别急。”

此刻正用全世界最惹人怜爱的表情只注视着他一个人、渴望着他一个人的，被他亲手挑选的黑色锁链锁在沙发上的，他最可爱的宝贝，他珍贵的所有物。

“扬扬你蛮可以喔！一转头就不见你了原来在这先下手为强吗？”

——只是不走运地在和他一起打球的前辈共享罢了。

都是什么不经大脑的屁话，本来也是我先上的他……也罢，反正这人就只会在球场上用脑。

刘扬扬极力遏制住黑下脸的冲动，哪知黄旭熙根本不在意他的表情，大剌剌揉了几把半干的头发便把毛巾往桌子上一丢，径直走向肖德俊弯下身子用鼻子蹭了一下他的额头，然后开始蜻蜓点水地啄吻依旧润湿的亮晶晶唇瓣。

“小书虫啊，你一定更想我吧。”

唇与唇一次次轻轻相碰的微痒触感让肖德俊也跟着颤抖起来，热度不仅再次攀上两颊，而是蔓延至全身。肖德俊被黄旭熙吻得越来越难耐，发出了不自知的咯咯笑声。

刘扬扬也悄然钻到肖德俊身旁。

肖德俊虽然不像两人一样刚洗完澡，但头发依旧柔顺地垂着，皮肤也像是会呼吸般细致光滑。即使体质敏感又淫乱，刘扬扬却总是能从肖德俊身上嗅到一种像是小宝宝的干净味道。刘扬扬对此欲罢不能，脑袋钻进他的颈窝吸个不停。项圈尚未散尽的皮革味也掩盖不住那股味道对刘扬扬肾上腺素搔痒似的挑逗。

所以刘扬扬没能注意到黄旭熙对肖德俊的吻已经从浅尝辄止突变成为激烈而黏腻的交缠。

他的小书虫光溜溜的两腿之间早就挺得不像话。黄旭熙用余光扫见，没有停下对那双朱唇的侵食，手指伸向肖德俊积攒得肿胀的顶端。肖德俊一被触碰到就扭起了腰肢，铃口处的蜜汁如水珠迸发一般迅速沾满黄旭熙的指节。黄旭熙借着润滑顺利地捅进后穴，才只是没入了指尖肖德俊就发出了甘甜的呻吟，嗯嗯嘤嘤着像只奶猫。

黄旭熙露出满足的笑容。

“扬扬，你看他这副样子，明显就是更想要我嘛。”

刘扬扬从肖德俊的颈窝抬起头，不知何时在手指上挂了一串漂亮的小钥匙，对着黄旭熙挑衅地旋转了两圈。

“难道不是最想要这个吗？”

钥匙冰凉凉地滑过胸口，滑过硬挺的乳尖，后穴的入口处还在同时被黄旭熙一刻不停地摩挲，肖德俊酥麻得难以忍受。

“扬扬……求你了，帮我解开，我想去洗手间……”

是哦，他的宝贝已经被他锁在这里一下午了，一定很难受吧。刘扬扬的眼中开始散发怜悯。

“扬扬……唔？嗯啊啊！”

肖德俊刚刚松开紧皱的眉头——同时也松懈了畏惧，解放的希望便被刘扬扬突然的插入碾了个粉碎。肖德俊猛地放大瞳孔，喉咙中溢出一声尖锐的哀鸣。

刘扬扬侧托着肖德俊的腿，把钥匙丢到一边冷冷地说：“当然不行了，你要让我先爽才可以噢。”

体内的灼热性器一下子冲到敏感点，肖德俊被顶得眼前煞白。他从来没有被刘扬扬这么精准地顶得又痛又舒服，几近疯狂地咬着牙摇头，最后再也憋不住张开嘴抽着气大声哭叫。

“扬扬……不要……不要这么……啊啊！”

黄旭熙见状调整体势，开始揉捏肖德俊的乳头试图给予安抚。殊不知对于边承受着敏感点极上刺激边强忍住本能临界点的肖德俊来说，此时任何的额外爱抚都只会是残酷的拷问。

“不要……不要摸啊啊啊啊！要出来了！”

“喂，你要不要就给他去一下，好像真的不妙哎。”

黄旭熙吁了口气，揉着肖德俊的头发对刘扬扬说。可刘扬扬的眼睛被烧得像是要滴出血，根本听不见黄旭熙在说什么，脑中充斥的只有惩罚。

他要惩罚他的宝贝先被黄旭熙挑弄得进入状态，而不是被他。

刘扬扬将性器几乎整个抽离了肖德俊的入口，让肖德俊再次涌上短暂的希望，结果又瞬间整根猛冲了进去。肖德俊的快感本就处于狂风骤雨，这一下突进毫无防备地劈下一道巨大的闪电——淡黄色的透明液体从前端喷涌而出。

“啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊……”

从沙发边缘滴落的水声在地板上接连炸裂开来，肖德俊被扯开的双腿抖得像刚出生的小鹿，脚链随着抖动哐啷哐啷地响，整个人因为完全出于本能的释放狂涌上来羞耻，但却毫无平复的力气。鬓角被汗湿的发丝胡乱地黏着，像是残败的落叶一般身体不断抽搐，任由唾液流淌。

把肖德俊弄成这样的人同样没能平复，甚至觉得自己大概有点病了，因为他爱惨了肖德俊这副模样。

不，也许从一开始就是了——想要他换下文静的伪装忠于本能，想要他为自己着迷，也为自己堕落。

我最可爱的宝贝，我爱你的一切。

若是你也爱我的一切。

END


End file.
